


Black and Blue on Blushing Skin

by Tinydancersss



Series: Haikyuu!! Ship Prompt Oneshots [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bruises, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Sugawara Koushi, Mentioned Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Mentioned Tsukishima Kei, Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke are Bros, These dorks, Worried Asahi, i love these two so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29246826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinydancersss/pseuds/Tinydancersss
Summary: It sometimes made Asahi think... Was Yuu the type to bruise easily? It never seemed like an impossible outcome, at least to Asahi. He knew Yuu was just- reckless in what he did, but the bruises he had never really caught any special attention from Asahi.Except for one time.You can imagine Asahi’s surprise when he had noticed a massive bruise licking up Yuu’s right shoulder blade and back, bursting in a gross mix of colors- blue, red, purple, green… all along the area under his shirt.---Nishinoya gets an enormous bruise which very much freaks out Asahi.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Series: Haikyuu!! Ship Prompt Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147532
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Black and Blue on Blushing Skin

**Author's Note:**

> I recently stumbled back across a prompt generator again, and it inspired me to do some short Haikyuu oneshots! Here's the first :]
> 
> “Asahi lightly kissing Yuu on top of a freshly formed bruise.”
> 
> ===

It was no secret that Yuu was reckless.

It seemed that every day he had a new bruise- green, blue and ugly, scattered on any skin he showed. Most of them he had earned playing Volleyball, he had always said that the bruises showed his hard work- battle scars, if you will.

There was never a moment when his arms weren’t beaten and battered in small bruises, all up his forearms, especially. Yuu, no doubt, was extremely adamant about showing off his bruises to Asahi, making war tales and stories that all eventually led to either his work as the team’s libero or him messing around more than he usually would.

Asahi had shown a great amount of worry beforehand, fearful that the bruises could’ve been the product of something that ran deeper in Yuu (which, in hindsight, wasn’t a super smart thing to think), especially when he had just come into Karasuno. Over time, however, Asahi had begun to like seeing the bruises on Yuu, it gave him something to smile about, knowing how reckless and childish Yuu could be at times. There was no doubt that Yuu was Chaotic Neutral, always getting up to mischief and causing trouble with Ryuunosuke. He absolutely adored the relationship they had, nothing screamed “MY BRO” more than those two, and sometimes he’d even see Yuu and Ryuunosuke showing off their matching bruises.

It sometimes made Asahi think... Was Yuu the type to bruise easily? Did he sometimes wake up with gnarly bruises along his legs, completely unaware of where they had come from? Flesh tender, sore, and discolored from a cause he had no idea about? It never seemed like an impossible outcome, at least to Asahi. He knew Yuu was just- reckless in what he did, but the bruises he had never really caught any special attention from Asahi.

Except for one time.

You can imagine Asahi’s surprise when he had noticed a massive bruise licking up Yuu’s right shoulder blade and back, bursting in a gross mix of colors- blue, red, purple, green… all along the area under his shirt.

It had scared him half-shitless.

And Yuu didn’t even seem to be bothered by it! On god wasn’t there two days ago!

When Yuu had pulled off the rest of his school shirt, getting ready to tug on his gym one, Asahi had almost jumped out of his skin. The bruise was- yeah it was gross. It earned Yuu some remarks from the other team members, but none bothered to ask about it- unlike Asahi, who almost tripped over himself going to ask about it.

“NOYA-SAN-?”

“Hm? Yeah, Asahi-san? Something up?”

Yuu could see how white Asahi’s face was, but never connected the dots- until Asahi had grabbed the shirt in his hands with a shaking hand.

“What happened to you!? Where on Earth did you get that bruise? Are you okay? Please tell me what happe-” Cut off by a laugh, Asahi looked down at Yuu again.

“Nah, don’t worry about it Asahi-san! You worry so much about me.”

“I think I would have the right to worry about this- I’ve never seen a bruise like... _that_ before.”

Twisting his neck to see what he could of the bruise, Yuu smirked and cocked a brow. It was a seriously gnarly bruise, the biggest most in the team had seen- and Yuu seemed to be taking pride in it. But still- Asahi’s heart was in his stomach, fearful of the cause. There was absolutely no way Volleyball would cause a bruise like the one Yuu was sporting. No way at all. His mind went through all of the possible causes- did Yuu get into a fight? Had someone beaten him up?Did he get into some sort of accident?

Reading the worry all over Asahi’s face, Yuu huffed a laugh.

“I fell out a tree.”

“You f-”

Asahi did a double-take,

“You FELL out a TREE?? Yuu!”

Kei made a cheeky sound behind Asahi, but he didn’t even bother registering the remark in his head before he was looking Yuu up and down again. With shaking hands he gently, oh so gently, cupped just under the blooming bruise, rubbing the outline with the pad of his thumb.

“You’re acting like a wife whose husband has just come back from fighting in the war,” Yuu said, playful sarcasm lining his words, “I really appreciate it, but I promise I’m okay, got it?”

Asahi frowned but bent down to lay a gentle kiss on the edge of Yuu’s shoulder, feeling the tender skin on his lips for just a moment. Yuu’s shoulder tensed up under the pressure on his bruise, but he relaxed it after a quick moment, letting himself smile. But after another moment- Ryuunosuke let out a laugh he had clearly been holding, and Yuu gently pushed Asahi away.

“Okay, this is getting weird.” He mumbled, fiddling with the shirt in his hand, trying to find the opening, “I’m half-naked and you’re kissing me and we’re in front of our teammates, and yeah. Kiss me when we’re not around the others.”

Asahi could swear he heard a cowbell sound effect in his head- and his face turned twenty shades of red. Turning around, he was met with an amused stare from Sugawara, while the rest of the team had moved on from watching Yuu and Asahi- probably.

Tugging on his shirt, Yuu flexed his shoulder before stepping back into Asahi’s space, but only staying at his side. He let himself casually lean on the taller as they waited for the rest of the team to finish changing into their gym uniforms. He felt a large arm drape carefully on his shoulder, (although it was the non-bruised one he still appreciated the gentleness) and looked up to meet Asahi’s red face.

“Be more careful next time, okay Noya? I don’t want you to get hurt like that, it scares me.”

Yuu smiled,

“Yessir.”


End file.
